WhatIfs: 39 Clues Version
by fieryjunior35
Summary: Alternative endings and continuations to your favorite 39 Clues fanfics. Mostly favourite stories from the author herself, but suggestions are always welcome. Next: The Aftermath by slurpie97. "She was nervous about not being able to rescue her...for her branch. So that he wouldn't experience whatever she did, on that one faithful night."
1. A Take On: Evan's Big Secret by WS102

What-ifs: 39 Clues Version

_Summary: Alternative endings and continuations to your favourite 39 Clues fanfics. Mostly favourite stories from the author herself, but suggestions are always welcome. First up: Evan's Big Secret by WolfStorm102. Originally posted in the 39 Clues Message Board, link at profile; dedicated to amianfan102." What in the world just happened? Did the Vespers got to our heads literally or something?"_

_Short Summary of Story:_ Vesper One receives word that Evan is a direct descendant of Damien, then contacts Evan about it. In the Command Center, Evan receives an email from him to meet him at the park. He goes and meets his Uncle Jacob, who is a Vesper agent. He tells Evan about his Vesper relation, and Evan faints on the spot, that and Amy doesn't know he is one. He wakes up in a hospital room, and roams around the building. He bumps into his uncle again and he tells him that he is in Vesper HQ, and that he will be working away from the 'evil Cahills'. Evan agrees, since he thinks that his own girlfriend lied to him. He is now assigned to keep a close eye on the Cahills, and his uncle hands him a small letter V with a leather chain. His uncle gives him that for easier identification, instead of making him have a tattooed 'V' on his forearm. He is then escorted back to the Command Center.

Back at the Command Center, Ian wants to see what Sinead is doing, so he carefully passed by Saladin and arrives to the garage, panting. Sinead shows him her new invention, a special device for identifying Vespers. The invention looks like a gun, but has a small light on top and another instead of an opening for bullets. It scans a supposed Vesper for a small deposit of minerals, which could be found on a tattoo, burn, necklace or ring, and confirms it by the lighting of the small light. He then immediately borrows it, and tests it on Evan.

In a hotel in the next continent, Amy is on her bed, waiting for any message from command. Evan asks her for any updates, but she didn't reply. Dan walked into the hotel room where they are staying, and read an immediate message from Ian that says about proof of Evan being a Vesper by using the device he borrowed earlier, and to not tell him anything. Amy suddenly faints after the revelation. Dan wakes her up, but she isn't fine. She plans to 'kill' Evan, and Dan followed her steps.

Back at the Command Center, Sinead and Ian locks him in a cell, all tied up. Evan acts all innocent while Sinead sneaks some glances at him. Ian then comes in and confers with Sinead about how to confirm if Evan is really a Vesper. She tells him Amy and Dan are coming, and Evan feels a sense of dread growing inside him. Hours later, Ian valiantly guards the door to Evan's room, trying not to fall asleep. He then checks out his cellphone for messages, and finds out that they would be there in 30 minutes. After sending a message to Sinead, he hopes Dan still has ninja moves left, since Evan deserves every single one.

Back in the cab where Amy and Dan are, Dan feels concerned about his older sister. He then thinks about loathing Evan for being a Vesper, and using his charm to get Cahill secrets to Amy. He then realizes Ian has done the same thing before. He then rushes into the house and goes to the room Evan's in and karate-chops Ian on the head (because of Korea), his mouth hangs open in shock, and Dan discovers that Evan escaped with a note. Amy enters the room with Sinead, who told her about Ian being all "I told you so" and how it is annoying and hilarious, who discovers Evan's note. Sinead reads the note, which says:

"_Dear Cahills (or should I say traitors),  
You're probably wondering how I got out, being on the third floor and all. Well, that stinks for you. And yes, I found about Gideon Cahill's betrayal. I can't believe I never knew...  
Tell Amy I say bye for good, and Ian, get a life. Lucky for you guys that jerk was smart enough to keep me from doing real research. Well, bye.  
Sayonara suckers!  
-Evan T."_

After reading the letter, she looks at Amy and notices her bare white knuckles gripping the side table, looking angry more than anything. She then realizes that everyone's starting at her as she is, and ran toward the hall, tears in her eyes.

_And here starts my what-if...(Warning: this may get a little OCC and a bit obvious of the plot, but hey, this is my first story...)_

Amy's POV  
Amy ran and ran...she couldn't bear what was happening. Evan...a Vesper? She was so traumatized. Worst than finding out about the first that destroyed their parents, worse that almost being killed in the Clue Hunt in almost every step they made...

"Why? Why does life have to be this cruel?" Amy thought to herself. "I finally have him, _him_, to comfort me after everything that had happened, now this? Why?"

She ran, up the stairs, into her room, shut the door and threw herself on the floor. There, she cried. She didn't care if anyone heard her or if someone was following her up the stairs. She was dumped then and there. At the letter. She couldn't even forget those lines..._Tell Amy I say bye for good..._At that memory, she cried until she was actually screaming at the top of her voice. She only realized after a few screams that someone was repeatedly rapping at the door, loudly even. Then a voice said,

"Amy? Amy! Come on, could we talk this out?"

She stopped crying. "Was it me, or was that voice was actually..." she said in a low whisper. The silky Britain voice, the thorn in her side she couldn't remove...Ian.

"Go away Ian!" she shouted at the door and started to cry again.

He knocked again. "Come on Amy! I didn't even do anything! I just found out, that's all..."

She felt dread creeping towards her. _He just knew this _now_? But..._

She remembered the text message. Him going to the park. Even lying about what it was all about. He was already becoming one of them. Amy felt the dread and guilt coming in, eating her alive. Then, Amy shook it off and shouted. "_It's all my fault!"_

Silence came over. Her dread and uneasiness left her as if they just spat the rest of her soul out. Ian knocked on the door once again. "Hey, are you still okay in here?"

She hesitated. Amy didn't know how to explain what she felt, or imagined. "I-i-i'm-m o-o-okay I-i-an." This time, she didn't care if she stammered. She was still recovering.

"Good. Listen to me. It wasn't anyone's fault that he's a Vesper. He's just confused like you were, when you and Daniel found about belonging to the most powerful family in history."

His words seemed to echo through her mind. _...you and Daniel...belonging to the most powerful family in history..._

But, anguish filled her heart with rage. "Ugh! If we didn't even knew, I wouldn't be like this!" she spat. The door opened. "NO!" shouted, throwing a book at the door...

_~  
"It takes ten times longer to get yourself back together than to fall apart"  
~_

Ian's POV  
...unknowingly going towards Ian.

He caught the book as it almost broke his face. "Amy, why not throw a book at that E-I mean, Vesper, and not me."

Amy turned her head and looked up. He was still holding the book, a leather bound dictionary, with his one hand. He stood at the door wearing a white shirt under a brown sleeveless vest. He had a violet scarf around a bandage that covered the part where she hit him earlier while in pursuit. Amy hung her jaw, but then shook her head, wept her tears and composed herself. "Sss-orrry Ian. I-i-i-i didddn'ttt know—" Amy started, but then ran towards him.

He threw the book away as the hugged. Ian knew exactly how it felt hugging someone in great despair. He and Natalie did the same thing in the limo while they were driving away from the court meeting where their former mother, Isabel, was arrested. He did the same thing also when he heard that his father was nowhere to be seen inside their mansion back in England. These painful memories washed away...and the only ones that remained were the ones with Amy. The cave back in Korea. The time they almost shredded Dan in the airport. And many others. He felt a lump in his throat.

Then, they both stared at each other. "Ian...I..." Amy shuddered at what they were about to do...then suddenly Dan came into view.

"Amy! Thank Grace I found you! What ha-" Ian heard Dan say, then a thump. He knew this while they were kissing, but he didn't have to see it to know. "_Typical Dan..." _he thought while he was having the best moment in his life.

"_Two unlikely persons fell in love"  
~_

Dan's POV  
He ran, frantically searching for Amy. When he heard her shout 'NO!', his Cahill instincts kicked in, and they were never wrong. It said, _Amy. Room. Angry._ Then, he ran into her room and he was greeted with the greatest surprise of his life...his sister and Ian kissed.

"Amy! Thank Grace I found you! What ha-" he tried to say, not noticing the scene in front of him. But then...

"AMY! WHAT THE-?" a very confused Dan said.

Amy and Ian stopped kissing, and looked at his brother, then back to Ian, then pretended to dust themselves off.

"Did you—and you—and him—kissed?" he shouted at the top of his voice full of shock, awe and exasperation.

"Uh...Dan...I...can explain..." Amy stammered, blushing almost as pink as the room was.

Now, at that moment, it was Dan's turned to pour out his heart out with the same word he heard before his sister kissed Ian: "NOOO!"

Before oblivion claimed him.

_~  
"Things never change"  
~_

Dan's POV  
I'm just dreaming. I. Did. Not. See. My. Sister. Kiss. That. Kabra. Maybe I just hit a post or something. Ugh, like the Evan thing didn't shock me enough...now this?

Huh? Why can't I see anything? Hmm? I hear a voice, but it's faint. Who...

"Dweeb! Wake up dweeb! Hello! Earth to Dan Dweeb, do you copy?"

That voice...that very familiar voice. The person I've been stuck since I was just young. The person who remembers most about our parents. The bookworm-Kabra obsessed sister. Amy!

"Hey! Did you lose your sense of hearing or something?"

Dan woke up, shaking his head. He was actually lying in Amy's room. _Wow, I can't believe it's that pink_.

As he was regaining consciousness as fast as he could memorize anything, he looked at Amy. Then at Ian, with disgust. Then, back at Amy.

_What in the world just happened? Did the Vespers got to our heads literally or something?_ Dan 'eye-talked' to his sister.  
_No dweeb. You just fainted...from what you saw earlier._ Amy 'replied.'  
_What? No way! You-and-him...?  
Yes, it's real. As real as how Evan's actually a Vesper._

He stood up, and went out of the room. "I can't believe it! It's actually happening! Kabra and Cahill are loving each other like crazy! No Ninja Dan. Stop thinking about them for a sec. We need to get to the bottom of Evan Vesper first _before_ killing Ian by using some gadget," he said to himself.

_~  
"Great minds..."  
~_

Ian's POV  
_Oh no. Not one of those stares from these two. Seriously, I thought only twins could do that. Maybe it's the whole orphaned thing. It took a toll on them that they had to readjust or something. I still don't get it though. However, I. Never. Thought. Actually. Having. Amy. Mine. For. The. First. Time. Went. Great. I knew that Evan wasn't even her standard anyways!_

"Ian!" Amy shouted. He snapped out of it, while shaking his head.

"Ah...Amy. Sorry. Got dazed in your 'conversation' that I did it to myself," he said as he regained his composure.

"Oh, okay. Excuse my brother."

"It's okay. I know he still hates me because of my mother...and everything else."

"Yeah. Come on, let's try to explain the whole thing to the little ninja-wannabe," Amy said as she helped Ian up.

"Yes. Let's go."

However, as they were going toward the still-empty backyard, they heard Dan shout, "GUYS! AMY AND IAN JUST MAKE OUT IN HER ROOM!" They both ran with a sudden sense of urgency, but Ian noticed his new girlfriend's fists clenched, as if she was a Tomas who was about to punch someone. She then ran faster than he was. _I think the explanation would have to wait_, Ian thought to himself as he followed her.

_~  
"...think alive when it comes to..."  
~_

Dan's POV  
_I have mixed emotions with the kiss thing. I shouldn't be proud of my big sister of actually...um, how'd you say...choosing Kabra to be her 'dreamboat', but...I actually am? What's wrong with me? Hmph...there's only one thing to do at times like this: Do. Something. Crazy. Anyways, where are we? Ah, yes..._

I screamed at the top of my voice, "Amy and Ian kissed people! I repeat, A-m-y and I-a-n k-i-s-s-e-d!"

"No way Dan! They really did it?" Sinead asked out loud as she ran to the yard. Apparently, Hamilton and Jonah were following behind her, with puzzled expression on their faces.

The movie-star/rapper stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Yo Ham, I did—not just hear that right out of Dan's mouth?" Jonah said.

"Apparently dude, you _just heard it from his mouth loud and clear!_" Hamilton said in full shock.

_While I bask in the shocking expressions of my cousins, I spot the two lovers now. Aww...Amy's so mad, I'm about to laugh at her almost tomato-red face! Reminds me of Ham's dad..._

Oh ninjas...I think this _was a bad idea._

~  
_"...planning revenge."_  
~

Amy's POV

_Ugh. I seriously hate my __**immature brother**__. Just because he saw me and Ian kiss, __**in full view**__, doesn't mean that he has to say it like it was a joke! Hm? What am I thinking? Why am I angry? Why am I defending something like this...especially...about Ian? Oh no, the feelings are coming back again... The cave-in...the kiss...him being too close for words..._

I was running towards Dan, however, we were in the second floor, so we just ran in the balcony. I was so furious, Dan was laughing at me! "Dan! I know you just saw _in full view _the kiss of the Cahill millennium, but it doesn't mean you have _to broadcast it in the entire neighborhood!_" I shouted at him. He was still mocking me. "Ugh! Why is he laughing at me?" I said to myself.

"Um, Amy, you're so angry, your face is almost tomato-red." Ian said, trying to resist a chuckle. I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Sorry...you don't have to do that," he retorts. He looked at the yard, looking at Dan running around in circles like crazy, blurting our entire kiss to the entire world, then at Sinead, Jonah and Hamilton with hanging mouths.

"Uh, Amy," Ian said after he stared daggers at my brother. "The explanation might have to wait."

Then, a mischievous idea popped into my head. "I know Ian. Hey, want to tackle my idiot brother? You know, like how you really want to during the hunt?" _What are you saying Amy? Are you actually giving up Evan? Well, he is a Vesper. So..._

The last thing I remember is that I held hands with Ian before we tacked Dan by jumping off the balcony.

~  
_"He who is responsible for the fate of the world does not lose his lunch."_  
~

**Ugh! Finally done! It's so hard to copy from the MB...**_**not**_** using Copy-Paste...**

Admittedly, it is a _**bit**_** horrid, but this was my first shot as a fanfic writer...and I only edited some parts, like the tense of the entire entry.**

**Please comment...XD**

**Btw, the 'Great Update' isn't going to happen now...**

~  
_"He who is responsible for the fate of the world does not think about his sister while trying not to lose his lunch."_  
~


	2. A Take On: A Crazy Cahill Reunion

_Summary: Alternative endings and continuations to your favourite 39 Clues fanfics. Mostly favourite stories from the author herself, but suggestions are always welcome. Next: A Crazy Cahill Reunion by amianfreak19_

Short Summary: Fiske invites the Cahills in another attempt of reuniting them, his plan might be bleak at first, but when he adds a dance class to the mix, everything goes smoothly. Now Fiske made them present their newly acquired dance skills by a presentation. They already bought their clothes, and Ian and Amy had a moment together...then Minerva and her uncle came in...

_The __**alternative scene**__: Cahills' presentation_

_Warning: Maybe a bit expected OOCs..._

Hours before the dance, Minerva and her uncle set up the great ballroom for the event. They made it per Fiske's orders and Minerva did say to him that it needed a major upgrade. Her job was to set up the cameras from four angles, shining the chandelier and setting the lights and much needed music equipment. Her uncle was making sure that every detail was perfect. After hours of exhausting work, Vladimir was just pacing the entire ballroom and Minerva was just taking pictures of the entire ballroom, and stealing some shots of her uncle as well. Fiske then enters the ballroom, with a black tuxedo and a grey bowtie, and taps Minerva on her shoulder.

"Hello Mina. Are all the cameras ready?"

She looked up from her camera. She was wearing a plain white blouse with 'live passionately' printed at the top and plain blue jeans. She was seated on the floor, just scanning the pictures she took with it. Her eyes glimmered, as if the light had to do with it. "Yes, everything's ready," she said. She then scans his entire outfit. "Hmm...nice choice of colors Uncle Fiske. But then, would you settle to have something else than black? Or grey?"

Fiske chuckled as he helped Minerva up. Vladimir came up to them and hugged Minerva. "Shouldn't you get ready?"

Her eyes widen. "Ugh, you're right! But have you—"

"—called Keith and told him that you'll be dancing with the Cahills? Oh, and I also made sure that it was the Philippine dance you prepared once." Vlad concluded. She smiled. Her uncle really knew everything, and gave everything for his darling niece, and he would do _anything_ to protect her.

"Okay, _Tito_, _kasi naihanda mo na ang lahat, magbibihis na ako para mamaya,_" (Okay, Uncle, because you prepared everything, I will change for later) Minerva said, while she whipped a small triangle-shaped metal device with the Lucian crest imprinted on it. She pressed it, and it transformed into a hoverboard, much like the usual shape of a skateboard only without the wheels and it was floating in midair. "_Sige, mauuna na ako._" (Okay, I'll go ahead then) she said as she went to her room.

"_Handa ako na rin ang aking violin! Bilisan mo ha?_" Vlad called out to her before she couldn't hear him. He then shakes his head, then turned to Fiske.

"Doesn't she change clothes faster than any other Cahill because she's always being demanded?" Fiske asked.

Vlad nodded. He was wearing a light blue polo with light brown pants and loafers. "But she has to remember the dance inside her room, and it would take her long."

The two gentlemen paused. Then, Vlad smiled and looked up at the chandelier.

"Won't you agree she's doing so good?"

Fiske followed his eyes at the chandelier, then at his speaker. "Yes, she is."

_Mina's POV_

As I've always explained to every single Cahill I've met and became friends with, semi-formal is the new formal. Well, you just had to walk into the entire mansion to go to your room, but then you would only have two hours to prepare _and_ remember a dance you totally forgot, even if you just danced it probably two or three months ago.

As I was already on the hallway towards my room, Amy and Dan were on another chase. You know that they've been chasing from killers, explosions and such, but this time they were chasing each other.

"I don't want to wear the tie!" Dan shouted as he ran with his tuxedo on. I raised my bangle, which has a hidden camera in it and took a picture of him. _Oh Dan, if only you know that you look charming wearing a suit._ Amy, meanwhile, was chasing him with her dress on, holding a blue tie on one hand and trying to grab her ninja-obsessed brother with the other.

"Come on Dan, it's. Just. For. One. Night. Just _one_! You could shred the suit and tie if you want to, just _wear it with the tie already_!" she said.

She was now obviously stumbling because of ridiculously high heels, so I launched a net towards Dan. I then hovered over their heads, then went on my way.

_Dan & Amy's POV_

After Dan grudgingly wore the tie, they walked towards the ballroom. Dan couldn't believe what had happened to him earlier, so he was talking about it with Amy.

"And then she _hovered_ over our heads!" he said, making his hand go over his head.

Amy rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "I_ know_...Dan, seriously. I don't really tell you how interesting a book is _ten times_."

"That's because I don't really like books," Dan said. "Except if it's about ninjas."

"_What_? I was trying to—" Amy stopped short when they entered the ballroom. They just stared at the majestic ballroom, which looked better than the time when they were practicing in that room. The lights were dimmed low, a soft piano was played at the background by Vladimir, and plush chairs surrounding the middle of the room, where the chandelier sparkled above. There was also an enormous buffet strewn from foods, some familiar and odd-looking, and a wide array of drinks (non-alcoholic, of course) in various glasses and pitchers.

Amy and Dan were about to jet their jaws drop down the floor when someone suddenly came in and tapped each of them in the shoulder.

"So, did you guys like it what we did with the place?"

They turned and saw Minerva, wearing a light brown gown that reached up to her knees, and that it shimmered every time she moved. She was also wearing diamond earrings and white pumps. Her entire outfit seemed to make her skin color jump and her chocolate brown eyes to be more noticeable under the lights. Her hair had no accessories on it, it just cascaded down her shoulders and seemed to shine like the dress would.

For once, Dan was speechless. And his mouth was in a wide O. Amy pushed his chin up, and smiled back at Minerva.

"Well, we love it! And I guess Dan doesn't like only the buffet..." Dan narrowed his eyes at her, blushing. Minerva just rolled her eyes.

"Well, come on! The buffet's there, with American, French and Filipino food. Don't worry, I've labeled the Filipino foods," Minerva said, touring the two. Dan glanced a few times towards Minerva during the entire tour, and Amy couldn't help but smile at her brother. Then, Minerva picked up what looks like a sticky brown cupcake, which Minerva took a bite out of.

"And this," she said after she swallowed. "Is my favorite Filipino snack. It's a sticky rice cupcake, a kind of _puto_, or a rice cupcake. There are many varieties: there's a white one with a piece of cheese in the middle, a violet-colored one—don't worry, the only difference is that they've added food coloring or something to change its color and taste, but it's still the same—ooh! And over here's _bibingka_."

Dan snapped out of his trance and got a small yellow cake with some shredded white things on top. "Is this it?" he asked. Minerva nodded and he ate a bite. His face suddenly brightened.

"Wow! It's sooo good! What is it?"

Minerva and Amy chuckled at the sight of Dan eating the new favorite pastry. The red-haired girl even took a picture of Dan and they laughed even more. Minerva finally continued after catching her breath and finishing her _puto_.

"It's _bibingka_, a kind of rice cake with a egg in the middle and sprinkled with coconut shavings."

Dan smiled at her. Then, Vladimir ran toward them, wearing a white polo with long sleeves and black pants, clutching his violin in hand.

"Hello Amy and Dan, nice to see you to enjoy some of our native delicacies," he said, then his eyebrows scrunched together at Dan eating away at the _bibingkas_. "But then, please save some for the others...I bet they would like them as you will Dan, if you let them eat."

Dan stopped eating, but grabbed one and hid it behind his back. Minerva saw him and glared. He returned it delicately, as if it was about to explode when he didn't.

"Minerva, your dancing partner has arrived," her uncle said formally, as if he was her butler instead of his guardian.

Minerva's eyes lit up. "Okay, but have you practiced the song? I hope you wouldn't stop in the middle of the performance like how you did it the last time..."

"Yes," he said while ruffling her hair a bit. "And he's changing in my room, because he'll be sleeping there tonight." She fixed her hair and slapped him lightly in the shoulder.

"Who's your dancing partner?" Amy asked.

"I'll introduce him to you later. Actually, he's my butler and—"

"You'll be dancing with _a butler_?" Dan shouted. Minerva looked at him as if he said something in a code she couldn't understand. Unfortunately, all the other Cahills are there and murmured about whatever Dan said.

"No Dan, that's what I call him because he's kinda my bodyguard. That's also the reason why I usually partner up with him when I have to do a little..._investigation_," she said. "Oh, and the 'butler' thing I kinda got from Eoin Colfer's 'Artemis Fowl'. Speaking of butler, he'll be here in three...two...one..."

The front door suddenly slammed against the wall. All the Cahills stared at the blond-haired person wearing a similar outfit to Vladimir. Minerva just face-palmed. _Good thing the door didn't shatter like the others would..._

"Hi. Sorry for barging in like that but I was actually late and I had to change—" he suddenly turned toward Hamilton. "Yo, Ham! Nice to see you again!" he suddenly came towards Hamilton and did a fist-bump.

"Um, Ham, who's the dude?" Jonah asked.

"Keith Tanzo, Tomas, bodyguard/friend," Minerva said from behind. "Oh, and he's Filipino too."

"What's with the hair color?"

"Let's just leave it at that. He would ram-rod you straight into the wall if you ask him, even I don't know but it may have something to do with his twin brother."

"His twin brother?" Amy asked.

Minerva just shook her head and pulled her Tomas bodyguard away to one side of the ballroom. As if her surprises didn't end, she pulled him as if he was just a scarecrow. Fiske clapped his hands and every Cahill turned toward him.

"Everyone, please sit beside your partners as the presentation will begin," Fiske said. Everyone seated beside each other, pleasantly chatting, except for Ian and Amy who were still uncomfortable with each other.

"Hi-i-i Ian," Amy said, trying to make a conversation without looking towards him. _Curse my stutter!_

"Hello love," Ian replied, who turned to his partner. "Look, I know that was sudden, but that doesn't mean we can't talk with each other. Well, we are about to dance in front of everyone, worse, it will be recorded. So whatever you want to say to me, you would have to say now."

He stared at her for an answer. After a few moments, Amy's eyes looked up at him and said something that made him smile.

_Mina's POV_

Fortunately, my Uncle has been practicing. That, and Alistair and Broderick are on his small live band as well. Also, Keith and I just witnessed an official Amian moment, and it has been recorded on Camera 4, the one trained towards the Cahills. I'll save this one for blackmail later, or a probable present for Natalie. We were just watching using the hologram projection hidden in my stunning diamond necklace, and we both smiled.

"I totally love this idea! I'm so brilliant sometimes, right Keith?" I told him, covering my mouth and emitting a fake scream and turned into small chuckles.

"I know," Keith said while fixing his tie. "This entire reunion is a _way too_ _good_ idea! Good thing Fiske is actually a smooth liar."

I nodded. I then whipped up my cellphone and changed the view from Cam 4 to 2. Apparently, Dan and Natalie talked to each other near the buffet table, but they are being too secretive about it.

"Hey, Keith. Check this out. It's Nat and Dan, listen..."

I then pressed a few buttons and now the camera is trained on them, working in every detail like the one earlier. They were actually whispering, but my camera picks it up and enhances it when it is being transmitted, all recorded.

"So, have you disguised all the cameras yet?" Natalie snapped. "Or have you been eating away from the buffet _again_."

"Well..." Dan admitted, darting his eyes on the floor. Natalie slapped him on the shoulder.

"You—Daniel!" she spat. She didn't say _git_ because they promised they wouldn't start that again, to Natalie's 'manners'. "You need to cover them _now_!"

"I _know that_!" Dan said, whipping a few markers from his suit and a squirt gun filled to the brim with ink. Keith and I nodded. Keith then went towards the buffet table. I watched through my cellphone. When he came over, they were arguing on the possibilities on how to actually cover the cameras.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" Keith asked casually, hands in his pockets. Dan and Natalie stopped arguing and I watched as Dan quickly pocketed the 'covers'. "If you're sampling the food, you need to sample it first from over there," he pointed towards the table on the other side, where I positioned myself. I also turned off my phone because it would be too obvious if I watched the scene with my hand under the table and my eyes switching.

"Oh, okay. Could you guide us there?" Natalie said, with fake innocence. As I watched the scene unfold from my invisible clear eyepatch, I rolled my eyes. _Oh Natalie, I taught Keith everything _I _know._ After that, I switched from Cam 2 to 1, which was the one nearest where I was.

Keith smiled at them as his right hand's fingers crossed. I smiled, they _are_ hiding something. As Keith turned toward the buffet table I was, I reached for the nearest _puto_ and glass of iced tea and ate.

"Yum..." I said. "You should really try this Natalie." I told her as I gave her a red-colored _puto_ piece. I then turned toward Dan. "Not you Dan, you almost ate one-fourth of all the _bibingkas_ earlier. Oh, and it's the yellow cake with the white shavings on top over there." I pointed toward the table on the other side. "Here, I'll give you some iced tea instead. You must be thirsty after eating all those."

Dan accepts my clear glass drink while Natalie raises her eyebrow while trying the _puto_ I gave her. Her face went from utter suspicion into utter pleasure. "This is heavenly!" she said.

"Isn't it? Let's get this conversation over there," I pointed towards the seats. Dan and Natalie stiffened. "Come on!"

As we went to the plush seats and took ours, I switched my cameras back to their original positions using my eyepiece and turned it off. As Natalie finished the _puto_ while sitting next to me, Dan suddenly shouted.

"_Natalie and I were trying to cover the cameras with a few markers and a ink shooter,_" he said as he threw them on the ground. "_It was all her idea, I just followed because I thought it was fun to do and..._" he trailed off, but then shook his head and turned towards me. "_...she was actually _jealous_ of you._"

The Cahills stopped and stared. Even Uncle V's band stopped practicing. Fiske walked towards us, but Keith stopped him. I was totally confused. Natalie..._jealous_?

"Okay Natalie, I know dirty tricks...but this?" I told her. She clenched her fingers tightly then stood up.

"I did this because I wanted to make you show even just one flaw. _Just_ one! I couldn't and don't want to be jealous of anyone, _ever_, but ever since I've heard of you I couldn't help it!" she snapped. "Ugh, darn you're sooo _perfect_ that I would have already shot you with my dart gun!"

"Natalie..."

"You're all _perfect_ and that everyone likes you already...it's just that..."

"You couldn't get the same attention as I did? Perfectly understandable."

Natalie stopped and stared at me, as if I asked a question she couldn't answer. "I wasn't really noticed that much when my uncle entered me into the Cahill business. They were all _racist _on me just because I came from a third-world country. We were forced to train by ourselves. That, and I had to outshine them just for them _to shut up_." I explained to her. Keith touched my shoulder to calm me down, but I continued anyway.

"After they _finally_ shut up about not accepting me as an agent, they started to talk about embarrassing me. Mostly about ruining my country's good name and stuff like that, but I didn't fail. Every time they try to embarrass it, I repay it by capturing a Vesper, knowing some secret information, inventing a mind-boggling gadget, something like that."

Natalie sat down calmly, but crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling. The Cahills then went closer, and really listened in.

"Look I know you and your brother are jealous of me just because of being me," I said as every Cahill eye looked at Ian. He didn't shrink at their gazes though. "But even I'm not _that_ perfect. You may think that, but I'm not. If I was, I could have already saved my family from that fire...and my sister."

Natalie looked at me. "No kidding. My sister was killed in that fire. Lucky for Amy and Dan they have each other. I didn't," I then grabbed her chin and raised it. "But somehow, you remind me of her so much I _didn't_ really miss her. And in actuality, I always wanted to meet you two, and prove to other people that you two are _way_ nicer and better than before."

Natalie blushed. The other Cahills smiled and patted Ian on the back. Natalie smiled and hugged me. "Okay, there. That's my _one_ flaw: I'm too sentimental."

Fiske clapped his hands to call everyone's attention again. "Okay, Mr. Jackson's here. Let's start the presentations."

"Darn Fiske, why does he have to ruin the moment every time?" Natalie said as I led her to her chair.

"Okay, welcome everyone to today's presentation," Fiske said. We all clapped. Keith and I were next to the band, feeling too nervous. "First up, Minerva Shaina and Keith Tanzo with their modern rendition of a Filipino dance," he said as they cheered and some blew whistles at us.

We then moved to the middle of the ballroom. I did _not_ look to the Cahills because I was—no _am_ nervous. I just focused on the dancing routine. Keith was...weirdly very composed somehow. Maybe a little _too_ composed. I would have to find out myself for sure. It's time for _Keith_ to learn the dance, with a little change.

_Natalie's POV_

I didn't know Minerva would actually do _that_...proving that we're _better_ that what they think about us. And she's doing it _out of her own will_. That's actually the nicest thing someone else had done for us. For once, I found someone who I can _relate _to, without actually lying too much about it.

I looked at Ian and even he's happy about it, or probably whatever Amy said to Ian earlier, that Minerva told me she had footage to show me later. As an American would say, Sweet!

"First up, Minerva Shaina and Keith Tanzo with their modern rendition of a Filipino dance," Fiske said proudly. I clapped my hands in utter delight; I want to see everything this girl had to offer, even if I have to stick to her all my life (or probably make her live in London with Ian).

Vikram tapped his shoe three times to signal to Broderick and Alistair that they were about to start playing. Everyone then stopped talking and watched the dance in awe. It started out a little simple, a few twirls of Keith's hand, Minerva's hair twirling with her, the very precise but delicate and graceful footsteps of both dancers and such. The music then went faster and faster as they went on; neither one was flustered or had a drop of sweat on their brows. The movements became faster, and they even got spread out onto the entire floor. Then, as Minerva and Keith separated, the music gradually slowed as they were at two separate corners. Minerva stared at her uncle; he raised his eyebrow and smiled. Then, Minerva suddenly ran toward Keith as he did the same thing and she spun around him as if happy.

That moment, I thought I imagined myself having the same thing...weirdly, with Danie—I mean, Dan. I was Minerva, chuckling, giddy, so happy I forgot everything being a lady and I just acted like a thirteen-year old girl who found her first love for the first time. Dan was, of course, carrying me with the same smugness. I suddenly looked towards my partner, then to the ground as I mentally slapped myself silly. I looked back to the presentation in front of me and I suddenly became curious. They were just doing a simple waltz on the floor now, the music being as follows, but then I caught Minerva's expression tighten. She then held onto his collar. The music stopped as Minerva and Keith were on the spot. Minerva faced her uncle and simply nodded while Keith darted a rather suspicious look towards her, then a sudden surprise filled his face. Everyone was really into watching this; even our instructor looked surprised at the high-level performance.

Minerva suddenly let her free hand go of his, and pulled him onto the ground with the hand holding his collar. His face, now full of anger, suddenly tried to pin Minerva using one of her looser sleeves but she knew this and suddenly hit a spot on his arm and it just wobbled onto the side, as if it turned into jelly. The only melody heard was the sound her heels made on the floor. I heard Amy gasp "Vesper" as she deflected each of the impostor Keith's attacks (obvious from Amy's reaction) with the same manner she did with his arm earlier. She then pulls out a black cloth of some sort and wrapped it around his face as she pinned him down; no way he could've flailed out because of how she'd handled his counter-attacks.

Minerva, who tied the cloth successfully over his entire head, then fell onto his back and actually laid on him like he was a comforter. She then finished by pulling her legs forward, which made the Vesper roll onto himself for a few turns, and then pressing down carefully on his back, making him lie on the floor face down. We all clapped our hands, even Fiske was so impressed.

"Bravo! Bravo! I have not seen such dancing!" Mr. Jackson, our instructor called out as he went towards Minerva. "Who taught you such graceful and majestic dancing dear?"

Minerva smiled at him and simply said (probably lied), "I taught myself sir. Though, my Uncle helped me by fiddling the violin once in a while."

Fiske then pulls him away to make him sample some Filipino food on the buffet tables. As he went, he made a simple nod towards Vladimir and the band put down their instruments and carried the unconscious Vesper into another room in the mansion. Minerva's uncle then instructed us to follow him there and that all will be explained as well.

_Mina's POV_

Wow, I thought it wouldn't work. The whole collar-hankie thing was totally improvised; it only came to me when I grabbed his collar. Good thing I was prepared for such a dastardly act. The Cahills were so taken aback that they started gunning me with questions that I just shoved off. Seeing that I was utterly exhausted, they just let me go at the back of the group while they discussed whatever it is they haven't believed down there. I just walked and chanted a simple poem I made myself when these things happen.

_When the world gets you down  
Remember who you are  
I am but Minerva Shaina  
A true Lucian, proud Filipina  
Never lets a challenge out  
Fights a Vesper head-on in every bout  
Nothing too tough to handle,  
Except when it's the time to mingle._

I was about to repeat it to myself again when a booming voice echoed through the corridor.

"_Minerva!_"

I turned and saw Keith, the _real_ one, with Lan in tow behind him, obviously peeved. I then let him hug me before I pushed him away.

"_Grabe akala ko hindi ka na namin maaabutang buhay! Sumama si Lan sa akin kasi daw may sasabihin daw siya sa iyong importante, pero grabe ha, medyo makulit 'tong _co-fashion designer_ mo..."_ he ranted on as fast as he could. (Wow, I thought we weren't going to reach you alive! Lan came with me because she said she had to tell you something important, but your _co-fashion designer_ was a bit annoying...)

"Okay, okay, slow down. Wait...what? Hello?! I just kicked your evil twin brother's butt and you _think I can't handle myself_?!" I spat at him. "I'm trained by a Lucian uncle and a Tomas friend! And that's the exact reason why."

He then shrunk back. Sometimes, I have no idea why he's _that_ forgetful; he's as old as I am!

"Okay, I'll calm down," he says. I then walked with Lan as we went into the special interrogation room.

"ミネルバ：コレクションの名前は'正式'です。それが"正式には致命的な"ようにあなた次第です。あなたが知っているように、そのソフトではありません," she said. (Minerva: the collection's name's _Formally_. It's up to you to make it _Formally Deadly_. As you know it's not that soft.)

"もちろん。私はこれは素晴らしいアイデアであることを言った。少なくとも私はイアンとナタリー本物の贈り物を与え、全体のファッションの宇宙を越えて知られている私たちの名前を作ることができる!" I replied to her. (Of course. I told you this is a great idea. At least I could give Ian and Natalie _real_ gifts and make our names known across the fashion universe!)

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" she called out and points to her bracelet. It was an intricately woven bracelet that can teleport her anywhere as long as she links it to a device she leaves in the place where she wants to come back to. I gave her the bracelet, if it wasn't that obvious. I nodded and hugged her before she ran off in the opposite direction and vanished entirely.

My cellphone suddenly vibrated from a hidden source. I then touched my temple, which made me see my shades. They look like a normal pink framed pair but I altered every single thing myself. I then motioned myself at the window to pretend to take a look at the scenery and the program appeared. I then used my mind (like most of my other gadgets) to read the text someone sent to me. It was from Keith.

"_Minerva: I'm not going there to the interrogation room. I'll be taking care of 'him' as usual. –Keith  
P.S. Btw, I _was_ just making sure you can still do it, not that I don't believe you've lost your touch. You're still the best person I ever trained._"

I then went to the special interrogation room in a better mood than just capturing a Vesper and embarrass him in full view.

It was rather a plush room, the 'special interrogation' room. It looked like it was a part of a high-class library, or probably a study room in the Kabra mansion. All the younger Cahills each took a seat in each of the plush velvet chairs. Natalie and Ian were actually relieved to be in such seats (other than that, Natalie stroke the chair as if it were a cat, though she can't have one because she's terribly allergic) and only I was the only one who was standing up, besides the adults.

My uncle raised his hand to stop the Cahills' chatting. "Cahills, a Vesper just infiltrated the premises. He's not really that dangerous though, he's just a stalker," I raised an eye at him because I knew what he was about to say, "And that means we need to go."

I didn't give much of an outside expression; my insides were already cutting themselves to pieces. Even in this case, I breathed deeply and nodded while I held it all back.

"I know why you have to go, sadly," Sinead said. "However, who was the guy who disguised as Keith?"

I stood up and faced them all. "His name is Charles Tanzo, Keith's half-brother, a Vesper. He altered himself, surgically, to look like his brother. He was once like this," I showed them a picture of him from my phone. He had black eyes and raven hair, which was angled to one side. He had a fairer complexion from Keith, his lips wide with a grin. "But as he found out that a fellow Cahill killed his real parents, he was adopted, because of the Clue Hunt, he immediately turned over to them. Since then, he's following me since I was the nearest Lucian agent he could spot."

"How come he doesn't stalk the rest of us then?" Dan said that made everyone turn at the sudden disgust at his voice. "If he's such a _budding Vesper_, how come he always stalks you?"

I took a deep breath, and looked at my Uncle. He stood there, with a dark expression on his face; his eyes seem to reflect my sinking feeling. "You see...there are three things why he only stalks me."

Everyone listened attentively. "One, the Vespers thought that it would be better if he stalked someone...in the high ranks. Although, he forced them to just make him stalk me."

Silence filled the room as the words sunk into each and every Cahill listening.

"Why is it that he always targets me? Well, the second reason he stalks me because..."

I raised my hand on my temple like earlier, and my shades appeared again. I spoke while I took them off with my eyelids closed.

"He knows I'm weak but he's that persistent."

"How are you weak?" Ian asked. I knew someone was about to ask that. I had no choice but to open my eyelids. Every Cahill stared at me dumbfounded.

"This is my _real_ weakness. I'm blind. The shades Vikram designed were only to hide my real condition," I said as I stared at them with my pupils, which were once the color of dark chocolate now looked like as if they were bleached.

Ted came to the front and came closer to me. "But, you act as if you can see! How can you do it?"

"Well, the shades don't just hide her _injury_," my uncle spoke up. "They're actually linked to her optical nerve, which lets the _brain_ see."

"What if she doesn't have her shades then?" Ted inquired, even more interested. Sinead turned to her brother, who was expressing the same state of happiness as she was.

"Before my uncle worked furiously day and night to invent them," I faced him. "Keith trained me to actually know how to fight without seeing and to love it, even if it haunted me day and night..." I trailed off.

Ted tried to ask me another question, but I cut him off by grasping his wrist very hard. "I don't want to talk about it any longer. I'm sorry, but...as I said, I'm _that_ sentimental." I told him sharply. I then let go of his wrist and he went back to the group.

"Which, brings to the third reason he stalks me," I said as I placed my shades on again and my 'fake' colored irises came into view. "He 'wants' me back."

Every Cahill said "What?!" in the same confused tone. I laughed and waved my hand.

"Oh please, like I want to get _him_ back," I said in a cheerful tone that slowly decreased into a feeling of anger, _Extreme anger_. "_After he did this to me, why should I?!"_ I screamed but then covered my mouth as if I said something wrong. They just looked at me as I stared on the floor, shaking my head. I then felt my uncle's hand caressing my shoulders in a caring way.

"What she was trying to say was he wanted to see her, apologize for what happened and restore her eyesight," he said with a hateful emphasis on the last words. "This is the entire reason why we need to go immediately."

The entire room fell silent again. Everyone was in silent approval of the entire situation. I can be a major asset against the Cahill-Vesper feud, but I could also stop it when I am. Even if my uncle would be alive, he would be too emotionally depressed to help, including every single person who will fight under my encouragement, including the Cahills in this very room.

I then heard knocking on one of the walls.

"Wait, I thought this room had no door?" Dan asked.

"Nope, Fiske actually hid the 'door' you were talking about," I said. "And if anyone is about to ask, I'm fine now," I then unlocked a hole in the wall using my sharp fingernails, which let the secret door open for him. He comes in with a serious aura.

"Fiske, we need to go. Technically we're a Vesper magnet now since Charles found us," I told him seriously.

"Okay," he says. "When will you leave?"

"_After_ everyone has presented their dance," At this point, all the Cahills looked at me and smiled. "And you guys don't mind if it _will_ be on film?"

Everyone nodded at me. "Okay. I'm going to watch you guys dance from my room, if it's alright? I need to work on something with Keith."

"What is it then?" Sinead asked.

"A new pair of shades," I said encouragingly.

Fiske clapped his hands again. "Let's go back to the ballroom and continue the presentations!"

**And there! After exhausting weeks of wrenching possible 'what could happen next?' answers, I finally did it! This is just the beginning of the Ultimate FJ Update.**

**~fieryjunior35**


	3. A Take On: The Aftermath by slurpie97

_Summary: Alternative endings and continuations to your favourite 39 Clues fanfics. Mostly favourite stories from the author herself, but suggestions are always welcome. Next: The Aftemath by slurpie97._

Short Summary : The Cahills have 'pleased' Vesper One with each request of odd and mysterious items. They have promised to release the hostages, but that doesn't mean they would be sent to America where they would be picked up after. How about they dropped them off in the middle of a forest in Argentina that's Vesper territory. Oh, and if the traps won't kill them, the various wildlife there will.

_The __**question opener**__: What happened to Natalie?_

_Warning: Probable OOC, because of after-effect of writer's block._

* * *

An agent was on her hoverboard, skimming through the murky swamp as fast as it could after what she witnessed. Normally, a jungle such as this could make her sweat hard, but it wasn't the jungle which was making her sweat three times than she normally could in a Tomas training regimen. It was because of two things: Natalie being kidnapped _again_ and the real-life Medusa on the loose.

She was nervous about not being able to rescue her...for her branch.

So that he wouldn't experience whatever _she_ did, on that one faithful night.

Long story short, the reason why she's already on 100 km/hour on her hoverboard is because she was one of the unlucky persons who was devastated by the same fire Amy and Dan did—but even her younger sister was perished. It was all the work of the 'Medusa' who burned down both their houses. Total proof that she's _really_ out of jail.

Her heart broke that night, and it's not because her entire collection of books had been burnt down (she's excited that she can _buy_ them all again). She was truly all alone. Before, she had hope that one of her other relatives would come. However, she learnt that they all were dead as well, at the same time as her house was burnt down.

But it wasn't all bad. Alana Flores trained her into being one of the best agents in the planet, she has friends all across all branches _and_ the world and she's actually someone everyone wants to be like, even her former classmates talk about her on the Internet.

The thing she sacrificed—her previous identity as a simple, free and music-loving Filipinana literally. She isn't known by Marienne Lopez anymore but Minerva Flores, a Philippine-British niece of Alana.

At first, she liked it. But then, every time, a person may randomly talk about the girl who's about to complete high school and then she and her entire family was killed in the fire. Or her many fanfiction friends mourning over her loss, especially Fauna, who continued their fanfic until she finally finished it. Or her notebooks being displayed in a museum, even some of the pictures the police had rescued are displayed.

Now she knew how hard Anastasia had to hide her identity...and her daughter was lucky enough to have the perfect circumstance of not to reveal it. Or how the best strategy in keeping his/her real identity a secret is living in a very small hut in a remote corner of the world, away from any international attention and causing _any_ international attention in the process.

However, with the Vesper card in play, how could she if she actually did? They could track her and—

She shook those thoughts out of her head. "It's time to be level-headed," she said to herself as she guided through her red bangle which serves as a GPS.

* * *

He was leaping through the forest, with his quick strides covering more ground than usual. He doesn't show signs of exhaustion, even if he had a black bag with him, with a tranquilized and tied Natalie Kabra in its contents.

After a few more meters, he came though a wide clearing in the forest. The clearing had a baobab tree in the middle, which could be unusual in a South American rainforest. He glanced to see if someone could be following him, or any nearby sound of footprints on the jungle floor littered with millions of leaves. Once he thought there was no one in range, he slid his hand along the massive trunk and grabbed a hidden handle. He was about to pull it until he felt something pierce his neck and made him fall unconscious, still holding onto the handle.

From the bushes, an agent dressed in all black bearing the Lucian crest in a small part of her shirt jumped out of the bush she was hiding and grabbed the black bag the agent was wearing. She then pulled a long tube glowing a faint orange and snapped it into two. The bits then reassembled themselves to form a motorcycle for two with a red-orange glow, similar to the ones used in _Tron Legacy_, however with a few more Cahill-suitable upgrades. The motorcycle had a seat in front and one behind it, one for the driver and passenger respectively. As it reformed, she pulled the dart from the tranquilized man to get rid of the evidence. Working quickly, the agent then cut open the bag and untied Natalie. She then strapped her into a seat and closed the door. She then flipped a few buttons and drove silently out of the forest.

* * *

"What?" a bad-tempered person shouted into the phone. "What do you mean she isn't with you?"

"I found Vikram lying still unconscious near a baobab tree in a forest clearing ma'am," the agent said as calmly as he could, without showing his voice cracking at the thought of her firing him...or worse.

"Peculiar place to have a baobab tree, isn't it?" she asked him sweetly, as if she was his mother who was offering him a bowl of candy.

"Yes ma'am," he agent replied and gulped silently. "What do you suggest?"

"Find men and capture the once fallen leader. Looks like this _will_ turn out into a family reunion," the woman said confidently into the phone. "On our advantage."

The agent's confidence wavered back as he heard the other line click. But before he dialled for more backup, his phone buzzed, indicating a message. It was a picture of a body heat signature taken at an angle. It showed a glowing orange-and-red something in the middle, and two deep reds surrounding the orange area.

The text following the picture said: **I'll give you a raise and a seat at the Council if you apprehended the two. Probable cause of husband's failure. –Ivy**

**P.S. If you do this alone and capture Amy Cahill, you'll get your daughter's dream scholarship and a summer house in Jamaica.**

* * *

**I told you guys it would be a bit OOC...and short.**

**Anyways, shoutout to the wonderful slurpie97! Please continue your story I just dedicated now!**


End file.
